


What’s in a Name if I Can’t Have Yours?

by Blackthorn_Faerie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Steve Harrington Has a Crush on Billy Hargrove, billy loves him, but we love him, steve’s an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackthorn_Faerie/pseuds/Blackthorn_Faerie
Summary: Everyone has their soulmate’s first name somewhere on their body. The only person Steve knew with his soulmate’s name was a 14 year old boy, and he was certain he was not his soulmate. He knew better than to fall for someone, but his heart went and fell for Billy Hargrove. Too bad the name “William” was written on his lower back.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	What’s in a Name if I Can’t Have Yours?

He was staring again. Billy sat across the cafeteria, eating a sandwich, occasionally laughing at something Tommy said. Steve couldn’t see the blue of his eyes, but he liked to think they sparkled when he laughed. Steve absentmindedly bit into his apple, eyes never straying from the blonde.

Well-manicured fingers snapped in front of his face, drawing him back into reality. “Steve!” Nancy’s eyes were wide, brow furrowed, concern evident on her face. Steve used to find that face cute; now it’s just annoying.

“Hmm?” He hummed in response, gaze darting back to golden hair.

“You haven’t spoken a word since you sat down, and your head is obviously in the clouds. Are you alright?” She gently touched the back of her hand to his forehead, checking for a fever.

Steve batted her hand away. “I’m fine, Jesus,” he muttered. “I just haven’t been sleeping that great lately.” It wasn’t a lie. He hadn’t been sleeping well at all. He’d lay awake for hours, thinking about the name scrawled across his lower back: “William”. The only William he knew was 14. He was fairly certain he wasn’t his soulmate. His thoughts always drifted to Billy. He wondered where Billy’s soulmark was. He’d seen him with an open shirt plenty of times; even today, his shirt was unbuttoned dangerously low. But he’d never seen him shirtless. His heart always skipped a beat when he thought about what that meant. Billy’s soulmark was on his back. Just like Steve. ‘But I’ve got William, not Billy,’ Steve’s heart sank again.

“You seem really sad lately,” Jonathan spoke softly, almost cautiously. “What’s going on?” Steve watched as Jonathan’s eyes tracked where Steve was looking. Watched as they landed on Billy. Jonathan met Steve’s gaze, his eyes soft, understanding.

“Ah, you know,” Steve laughed nervously. “Just... school stuff. Stress, homework, college apps. It’s really getting me down.” Jonathan just looked at him. He knew. Steve pleaded with his eyes. Tried to beg Jonathan to drop it. Change the god damn subject. Jonathan shrugged.

“Yeah, I get it,” he said, returning his attention to his sandwich. Steve sighed in relief, eyes darting back to where Billy sat. He was gone. Steve looked around, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

“Alright,” Nancy said, hesitantly, not quite believing the brunette. “Let me know if there’s any way I can help.” Steve nodded, taking a large bite out of his apple.  
“Will do,” he lied.

.....

Steve leaned back, his feet dangling off the hood of the Camaro. He brought his cigarette to his lips, taking a deep drag. He let the smoke out through his nose, slowly. He felt Billy’s eyes on him. They were friends. Sort of. They hung out at the quarry while the kids were at the arcade.

“What?” Steve asked, forcing his eyes to stay away from Billy’s gaze.

“Something’s wrong,” Billy responded. His tone was stern; he wasn’t going to take Steve’s bullshit any longer. 

The brunette sighed, slinging an arm over his eyes dramatically. “It’s my soulmate,” He muttered.

Billy tensed slightly. “What,” he started bitterly. “They not good enough for you?”

Steve peered at the blonde, squinting in confusion. “No, you asshole,” he said. “I have no fucking clue who they are.” Billy’s posture softened a little bit. “And I’m in love with someone who isn’t my soulmate, so that’s just perfect.”

Billy grinned down at him, smile wide but fake. “Nancy?” He teased. 

Steve lightly shoved his shoulder. “No,” he laughed softly. “No, I’m over her.” He tossed his spent cigarette to the ground. 

“And this... person isn’t your soulmate?” Billy asked, slowly, not meeting Steve’s gaze.  
“No, I’ve got a different name.” He stared at Billy’s golden hair. It wasn’t particularly curly today, but it still looked perfect. He wanted to bury his hands in it. “I only know one person with the name I’ve got, and I’m pretty certain they’re not my soulmate.”

“What makes you think that?” Billy sounded bitter again. 

“They’re 14,” Steve answered with a laugh. Billy huffed out his amusement. 

“It’s not my sister, is it?” he asked, tone teasing. 

“Absolutely not,” Steve responded. 

“What’s their name?” The smile was still on Billy’s lips, but his eyes were distant. 

“I’m not telling you.” Billy’s grin grew wider.  
“Ooh is King Steve scared? C’mon, Harrington, just tell me her name.” 

Steve’s face flushed. “Not scared,” he muttered. Billy laughed. “I- It’s special! Only my soulmate can see their name!” Billy laughed harder. 

“You’re such a fuckin’ dork.” His smile had reached his eyes. It was beautiful. “Where is it, then?” 

“Fuck off,” Steve grinned right back. “If I tell you, you’re just gonna look.”

“Bitch.” Billy mussed up Steve’s hair, laughing harder at the cry of protest. 

“Takes one to know one,” Steve laughed, shoving Billy’s hand away from his hair. Billy flipped him off, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter.

.....

“Is it on your ass?” Billy asked, tongue swiping over his lip. 

“No.” Steve rolled his eyes. They were supposed to be doing homework. Instead, Billy was listing every part of Steve’s body, trying to figure out where his soulmark was.

“Your foot?”

“Billy, how many times do I have to tell you?” Steve closed his textbook, they were getting nothing done, and turned to face the blonde. “I’m not telling you where his name is!”

Billy’s eyes grew wide. He blinked in surprise. Steve’s face burned when he realized his mistake. “I’m sorry,” Billy leaned in closer, cupping a hand around his ear. “I thought I heard you say HIS name.” 

Steve couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. He just stared dumbly at Billy, praying he would drop it. “Oh my god,” Billy breathed. Steve felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He was going to lose his friend. Billy must’ve noticed because he quickly stammered, “I’m not upset or anything! I’m just surprised.” Steve nodded, quickly looking away. “Hey,” Billy’s tone was soft. “I’ve got a boy’s name too. It’s ok.” 

“It’s not ok,” Steve whispered. He felt Billy’s hand on his back. Soothing. It somehow made him feel worse. “It’s not fucking fair.”

“Steve, I know,” Billy started. 

“No, you don’t know!” Steve cut him off, spinning around to face him again. “You don’t know what it’s like to fall in love with someone, knowing they’ll never feel the same way about you because they’re straight and not your soulmate! But turns out, he’s not straight, but I still don’t have a fucking chance!”

Billy stared at him, brow furrowed, eyes wet. “I have your name,” he stated, tone dangerously soft. “You don’t know who your soulmate is. So yeah, Steve, I know what it’s like to fall for someone you have no chance with.”

They were silent for a while, eyes searching each other. “Can I see it?” Steve whispered, a tear leaking onto his face. Billy nodded, unbuttoning his shirt. He let it fall to the ground and turned around. There on his lower back, scrawled in Steve’s handwriting, was his name. Steve’s breath caught in his throat. He tore his shirt off. “Mine’s in the same spot,” he said. He turned away from Billy. “Why isn’t it you?” He was crying freely now. Billy gasped. 

“Harrington, you idiot,” he breathed. “It is me.” Steve turned back around. Billy was smiling, tears running down his face. 

“Your name is Billy,” he said, confused. 

Billy cupped his face in his hands, wiping at Steve’s tears with his thumbs. “Billy is short for William,” he muttered. His lips gently pressed against Steve’s. Steve lost himself in the kiss, sighing gently. Billy pulled away, resting their foreheads against each other. Steve laughed softly. 

“I’m so fucking dumb,” he giggled, hands sliding around Billy’s hips to his soulmark.

Billy pecked his lips again “Yeah, but we figured it out.”

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in August and forgot about it. I finished it today. I hope you liked it!


End file.
